Our Sick Story Thus Far
by murderousxmajorx
Summary: Explanations; Based on Stephanie Meyer's characters Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen. How Jasper and Alice came to be.


_We're trading soldiers for steak! Learn to evolve with the new transition, to act upon a hypocritical vision, learn to evolve, learn to! Discard the old, and in with the new, discard the old and in with the fashion!_

The moon was full in the dark night sky. The crisp cool air blew in the breeze. Crimson eyes glowed all throughout the field as hisses, crackling bones, and screams erupted. A fight was going on, a fight that had been happening for little over a century. Razor sharp teeth sunk into the neck of the vampire, but he clawed the other male off. He hissed, his golden eyes burning into crimson. He shoved the male back, stepping on the body. He took the razor sharp metal point attached to his gun and stabbed It through his victims' heart. Lighting a match, he threw it down on the body. The flames engulfed it as he stepped off, watching what he had done.

He was a killer, a murderer, a monster. This was what his creator had created him for. This was his mission, his purpose. He stood there, staring into the flames, as another newborn came up behind him. He could feel the presence, and with one swift twist of his gun, he backed up, stabbing the newborn woman with his gun. Turning around he saw her falling to the ground as he pulled it out, picking up her body and admiring her for a moment. Such a perfect face, with crimson eyes, full lips, dark brown hair. His facial expression changed for just a moment, a hint of remorse on his face. It quickly evaporated, and the hated, cold hard look returned to his face as he threw her body on the flaming pit he had created. His side was winning, his creator would get what she wanted tonight. And it was all thanks to him.

The fighting continued well on into the night. The killing was massive, his side piling up mass bodies. The field had turned into a fiery hell. Little before sun up, he returned back to his shelter. The small house where he and she stayed, along with the other important ones. He walked in, heading for the bedroom he shared with her. He was her favorite, she relied greatly on him. She had a lot of hope in him. He walked to the room. He knew she was there waiting for him. He stood in the doorway, straight up. His posture was perfect from many years of being in the army. His arms were folded behind his back. His crisp blue uniform spotless. He looked at her, the hard look on his face.

"Jasper…welcome home." she said getting up from the bed. She was wearing a long black silk cloak. The hood was down. She swayed over to Jasper greatly, standing in front of him. He was slightly taller than her. She looked him over, smiling sweetly and removing his hat, setting it on the small table in the room. His blonde locks fell out around his face. She smoothed them back behind his ears. His expression never changed as he looked his creator over. Her face was flawless. Her pale caramel skin sparkled with the little sunlight that was creeping through the windows. Her long black hair flowed down her shoulders, straight and perfect. She leaned closer to him, her lips barely touching his. He continued to stare straight ahead and kept his posture, not flinching a bit.

"Did you take them all out?" she asked softly, tilting her head from side to side slowly, lips barely touching his.

"Yes ma'm." Jasper nodded slightly. She laughed lightly, pulling away slightly. Her hand stroked his cheek, looking into his eyes.

"My beautiful Jasper, you never seem to fail me. You must be rewarded for your combating." She smiled sweetly as she began unbuttoning his jacket, unhooking the belt that went around his stomach. Jasper stood there completely still, having a sense of what was coming. She pulled him farther into the room, closing the door behind him, and returning, pulling his arms to his sides as she sat him on the bed. She slowly slid his jacket off, her hands running over his smooth, hard chest. The scars from the war were all over him; Little crescent shaped scars from where he'd been bitten by many powerful newborns. This was becoming routine to him as she got to her knees, slowly unbuttoning his cotton pants, pulling his length out. She stroked him softly. Jasper let his eyes fall closed as he arched slightly, his hands balling up on the bed.

"Maria…" He said, barely audible.

She smiled, pulling off of him for a second to turn her head, flipping her ebony hair over as she smiled and took him into her mouth again, massaging him as she swallowed around him. She moaned lightly over his length. He laid back on the bed, writhing slightly and letting out unneeded breaths. He turned his head to the side as he bucked his hips up one time, staring at the white wall as he gripped the bed sheets. She was experienced at what she did. She had made him a man.

When he had first came across her, he was no more than a boy. He was 16 years old when he joined the united states confederate army. He had lied about his age and said he was 20. Around those days, records of anything were scarce. The army was new, and it was trying to form itself and prepare itself. Jasper, with his charming looks and charismatic personality excelled through the ranks quickly, becoming a major. He was the youngest major in history at that point, and he exceeded the elders by great limits.

One night he was on his horse, on his way back to his station, when he came across three women on foot. Being the gentlemen he was, he stopped his horse, stepping off and asking them if they needed any help. When he saw the women, he was taken aback. They were the three most beautiful women he had ever seen in his entire life. The middle one, Maria, had taken quite a liking to him. He was so stunned by their beauty, he could do nothing but stand there and look at them. Maria had stepped closer to him, whispering in his ear. He didn't know what to do, he thought she was about to kiss him. But she instead sank her razor sharp teeth into his flesh, and that night, his life forever changed. He had joined Maria's army, fighting for territory for her. This new war he was in was all about human blood. Human blood was so sweet, it was the best blood out there. He was assigned to create and kill newborns for Maria's army. And each time he did things right, he got rewarded. Maria had made him a man in more ways then one. She was his creator, his first, but still, Jasper could not smile. He did not feel the need to joke, to laugh, to smile. This was a war. There were no time for fun and games, even though Maria did these things to him, he still did not smile. He had been with her for little over a century. He was forever 18 years old. He enjoyed this war greatly, the first few years, but lately, he had been having a few doubts. The same thing it was everyday: killing, creating, killing. Was this really a life? It truly was hell, an eternity of killing and creating people just to die.

Maria had now slid her cloak off, revealing her many curves. She had straddled him and was riding him brusquely. Jasper looked at her and she looked at him and smiled. He just let his eyes fall closed as he writhed lightly beneath her. Her moans filled the room, as did the sound of the bed creaking beneath their never changing bodies. Jasper could feel the pleasure at his tip. A quick reward for a night time of favors. He bit his lip and arched his back slightly as he finished first, grunting slightly. She bounced on his lap still when he was finished, several orgasms washing over her. She kissed his forehead, thanking him once again as she got up, signaling that they were done. She slid her cloak on, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, but not before looking back at Jasper and smiling. Jasper laid there and stared at the ceiling. This was his life. Was it really worth it though? What was he really getting out of this? He turned his head and stared at the blank wall again. He suddenly began to hear the mixed moans of Maria and another male. Jasper looked back up at the ceiling. Maybe this life wasn't all it was cut out to be after all….

***

Jasper prepared for another night of war. He lined up his soldiers and marched out to the battle grounds. Maria overlooked them from afar as the battle began. Jasper yelled and thrusted his gun in the air, firing and signaling for his newborns to attack. He ran out towards a dark male, pushing him and snapping his teeth at him, the male pulling back out of his grip. He backed away but Jasper wasn't going to give up. He ran after the man, grabbing him and sinking his teeth into the man's shoulder. The male clawed at him, and Jasper shoved him forward, hissing and pushed the man to the ground, stepping on his chest. He stared down at the man, he had him, this was it, this newborn was going to die tonight. Jasper held the tip of his gun to the man's heart, ready to push it in, when suddenly, he felt razor sharp teeth sink into his neck and he winced and hissed, dropping his gun on his victim. He screamed as he felt more teeth at his side, and opened his eyes to see his victim standing up and now coming toward him, the crimson red eyes boring into his own. He bit his lip as the other vampires who bit him held him down. He looked up, seeing more newborns crowd around him, clawing, biting and scratching him. This was it, he thought he would die.

Suddenly he saw a sharp gun point go through his previous victim's heart. The man's crimson eyes faded out and he heard the sharp sound as the blade was pulled out, the newborns around him backed off, just in time for Jasper to jump up and attack, biting, stabbing, and killing the ones who once surrounded him. After he rid the world of the plagues, he turned around to see the one who had avenged him. A man, who looked to be around 20. He had sandy blonde hair, and the crimson eyes. A new born. He furrowed his brows and tilted his head at the man. "Are you okay!?" The man asked frantically. Jasper nods, tilting his head the other way at the man. He processes the question before he speaks.

"Yes…your gratitude was greatly appreciated…" He spoke softly, loud enough for the man to hear. Jasper looks at him one more time before he walks off, continuing the battle.

This was how Jasper met his good friend Peter. Peter had been turned into a vampire by one of Maria's other importants. After that night, he and Jasper grew quite acquainted. It was odd for Jasper, he wasn't used to having friends. Ever since he became a vampire, he only had enemies. But Peter was like a brother to him. Eventually Peter got to stay in the house with Jasper. He also got in good with Maria as well, because Jasper was fond of him. Even though all of this was a positive thing for Jasper, he still felt a pain deep within him. Each time he looked at Maria, each time he stepped out into the dark night for the war. It was like his life was stuck on repeat.

Jasper's life got thrown back into confusion when one day it was time to kill off the new borns who weren't necessary to the cause anymore. He called one up to die. Her name was charlotte. As soon as he had called her name, he could feel strong emotions within the crowd. He glanced over at Peter, and he saw the troubled, hurt look on the man's face. He furrowed his brows as the woman stepped forward and made her way over to Jasper. Jasper picked up his gun, still glancing into Peter's direction. Peter finally stepped forward, yelling at Jasper to stop the madness. Jasper had no idea what he was talking about. But, it quickly dawned on him as he looked the woman over. The way she looked at Peter, the way Peter looked at her. It was obvious. They were mates. Jasper did not understand this kind of bond. In a way he was jealous. He should just kill her, so Peter would have to be lonely. After all, that was all this life offered, loneliness. But on the other hand, they were happy. He should let them be that way. Jasper had a tough decision to make. He looked from Peter to her. Peter begging him not to kill the woman, the dry sobs escaping his lips. Jasper felt a pain in his heart as he lowered his gun. He licked his lips, looking at the lady. He told them to run, run away from here. It was the only way. Either one would have to die, or both would have to leave. Jasper let them leave together, watching them run off together, never looking back. It was then that he felt an emptiness in his heart.

After Peter left with his mate, it all began to go downhill for Jasper. Every night he fought, and every day he suffered, sitting in his room, staring at the four white walls. This life was taking its toll on him. He was tired, tired of being used, tired of being alone. He hated Maria suddenly. He wanted her dead. One day he just snapped, tearing his room up while Maria was gone. That night he went onto the battlefield, and the whole time he hid and thought. He watched the others fight. He contemplated killing his creator. What would it do for him? What would he get out of it. It was this very same night which he comprehended this that he came across his old friend Peter again. Peter had come to seek him, to take him away from this. He knew the pain that it caused Jasper, the obvious looks on the man's face. He and his mate Maria had met up with Jasper in the woods, Jasper immediately holding up his gun when he heard the footsteps, easing up when he saw it was them. Peter explained a new life to Jasper. A life where he didn't have to answer to a creator. A life where battles for territory didn't exist. Everyone lived under rules and respected each other. This new life sounded very inviting to Jasper, and with one look at what would then become his past, he turned his back, throwing his hat and gun to the ground, and turned to run off with Peter and Charlotte in the night.

The time with Peter and Charlotte gave Jasper a new outlook on life. Freedom, free will, it was grand. They still stayed out of human ways, only coming out at night to feed. Things were going pretty great for a while, but Jasper started to observe Peter and Charlotte. They were so in love, so happy. Even though Jasper felt a little better about his situation, he still felt a hole in his stoned heart. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he still could feel the pain. He felt stings at his heart each time he observed them sharing a passionate kiss, a touch, a hug. No other vampire ever looked at him the way Peter and Charlotte looked at each other. Jasper had started wearing long sleeves ever since he got odd stares from other vampires. He was ashamed of what he was. What he had done. And the scars were an everlasting reminder of his haunting past. He wished he could move on and forget it. Another factor that pushed him deeper into his dark abyss of sadness was his ever growing ability to read peoples emotions. He could feel his victims feelings as he sank his teeth into their flesh, their hearts racing, their cries, their begs. He could be killing someone's mother, father, brother, sister, husband, wife. The one they love would never return again.

At last, Jasper's depression was so great, that he could not take it anymore. He needed to nomad a bit. He needed to discover himself, to figure himself out, What was the point of anything? Why was this path chosen for him? For he feared if he couldn't figure it out, then his next option would be to die. He wasn't sure If his life was worth living anymore. The depression clawed at him, like a raging hurricane. Everyday he felt miserable. He just wanted it all to end. He left Peter and Charlotte. He was tired of being alone, he was tired of thinking of his haunting past, he was tired of feeling guilty about his victims, and most importantly he was tired of what he was.


End file.
